


Rising To That Of An Alpha

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding through Sex, Comforting Peter, Death, Depression, Deputy Parrish Knows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Ghost Derek Hale, Hale-McCall Pack, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Jealousy, Kinks, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Human Parrish, Other Pack(s), Peter & His Alpha share an Odd Bond, Polyamory, Rivalry, Romance, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Scent Marking, Sibling Rivalry, Siren Parrish, Stiles Has a Sister, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if?<br/>What if Aiden hadn't die by the Oni? What if Derek had died instead? <br/>What if Stiles was a wolf?<br/>Not only a wolf but Derek's mate? What if Stiles had a little sister, Jaime? What if Aiden was her mate?<br/>What if Jaime- even though she was human- was put in charge of the pack?<br/>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood On Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments & Kudos are welcome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the title to this Chapter from
> 
> Bastille ~ To Kill A King (Bloody Shirt Remix)
> 
> *PS. The normal version of To Kill A King is also pretty legit 

**Friday Night**

"Deaton do something! We're losing him!" Cora yelled as she applied more pressure to the gapping wound in Derek's chest. Deaton rushed to his cabinets & drawers, knocking multiple jars & small glass bottles over, spilling the contents in them without second thought as he frantically searched for the right thing.

"Deaton, he's flat lining!" Stiles exclaimed as he too began searching for whatever it was Deaton needed.

"I'm trying!" He said back, his calm & collect tone being chipped away at slowly. Peter stood behind the rest of the pack, eyes trained on his nephew as he trembled on the metal table, blood seeping through the towel Cora held to his chest, the wound was far too severe, _It would be a miracle if he survives the_ _night,_ Peter thought sadly. His nephew may have hated him for the death of his sister,  & Peter may act like the feeling was mutual, but in the end Derek was family & Peter loved him undyingly. His blue eyes clicked to the twins & Stiles' navy blue haired sister, she fifteen & seeing death happen before her eyes, her usual brown now darkened to black, the twins' looks remained indifferent but they smelt like pain, & depression. Jaime shivered involuntarily as she watched someone she considered her brother die before her eyes, Aiden rested a hand on his mate's shoulder, nothing he could do could fix this. Ethan gazed at the two, eyes dropping back down to the tiles beneath their feet, the scuffing of everyone elses shoes against them, & the shouting as they tried saving a loss cause finally got to Ethan. He ran out the room, Aiden looked to a void Jaime, knowing she be fine, he chased after his brother.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Malia asked sheepishly from the doorway, Peter looked to her, once guarded eyes showing a softness as he led away his supposed daughter. At Jaime's right, Scott watched hopelessly as his mentor's light faded, Kira tried getting Scott to leave but he wouldn't budge from his spot besides the heart monitor, every time Derek's heart slowed he'd flinch away. _Make it, please_ , Scott pleaded in his head as his eyes were brimmed with tears, bottom lip trembling small as he laced his fingers with Kira's. Isaac whimpered to the far left of Jaime, blue eyes red with tears as he ran nervous hands through his sand blonde locks, he tried reassuring himself with encouraging words but Jaime knew it wasn't helping, Isaac only dug himself deeper with false hope. Lydia left the room the moment she saw the condition Derek was in, she couldn't cope with the blood, but mostly the deathly pale Derek. Jaime flinched when the dull ache roared, the pain almost as strong as it was the moment she had been injured.

"Don't you die on me you bastard!" Jaime's attention returned to the operating table as Stiles hysterically yelled at Derek's pale form, white hands covered in his alpha, his mate's blood. Stiles' eyes red & puffy from tears as he cupped Derek's face, blood smearing on his cheeks at Stiles' desperate attempt to save him. " _Please,_ you promised we'd grow old together! You promised me kids,  & a big house with a dog!" He whined kissing Derek softly, his once brown eyes bleeding gold in anger & sadness.

"Stiles-" Scott looked sternly to Deaton, he fell silent, sighing before explaining quietly to Scott there was _nothing_ he could do to save Derek, he was _too badly hurt._

"Let's give him some time..." Scott murmured too quietly for anyone but Deaton, Kira, & Isaac to hear, they agreed & left without disturbing Stiles, Isaac looked questioning to Jaime, she looked back, eyes still void of emotion, even the tears built up in her eyes made her look more indifferent.

"Derek you can't leave me, I need you, you're my everything," he begged, their fingers laced as he rested his cheek against Derek's chest. Derek didn't respond, just laid still, completely motionless, completely dead, Jaime shook her head, riding her mind of the thought as she continued watching her brother. After ten or so minutes... Derek flat lined, Stiles sobbed uncontrollably & Jaime appeared at his side, she allowed him to lean against her, ignoring the blood getting on her white jeans, & Nirvana shirt, & band bracelets around her wrists.

"Shhh, Stiles, he's in a better place. His suffering has ended & you should be happy, he's no longer in pain from his wounds. He may not be with us physically but remember," Jaime paused, lifting Stiles' head up with a finger under his chin, "As long as you remember him here," she said resting a hand over his heaving chest, over his heart, "He'll always be alive, & with us. I'm glad to have called him a friend, family, & you should be happy you got to know him like you did." She whispered quietly as she walked him out the room, Stiles cried into her shirt, tears dampening the skin of her collarbone but she didn't care at this point. Derek was dead & he wasn't coming back, the Hale-McCall pack was without an alpha. Jaime recalled what Derek told her prior to the fight...

 

* * *

 

_Jaime stood beside her alpha, granted she was human, she was pack, a beta to Derek & his right hand man. Derek looked at her, pale green eyes worried as they surveyed their options for attacking the rival pack currently residing in a warehouse; two alphas ( **mates** ), ten betas, & an outsider._

_"Jaime, I needed to speak with you before this... Blood bath begins." Derek said dropping his eyes to the warehouse's roof they crouched on, Jaime nodded._

_"I already knew that's why you wanted me alone," she said quietly, eyes still watching the pack, "What is it?" Jaime questioned, lips in a thin line as she narrowed her eyes, the outsider was leaving through a door, a door where their pack stood. She cupped her hands over her mouth, mimicking the chirp of a nightingale, Derek glanced at her before returning his attention to the rival pack._

_"Jaime, you're family to me, you know that right?" He asked still not meeting her gaze when she looked at him in confusion._

_"Of course I know this," Jaime replied back reassuring Derek of such. Derek nodded, eyes glancing over the roof's edge, Chris was at the bottom, with a slight nod of his head he disappeared into the tree line, showing they vanished before being seen. "Derek seriously, what's is it? Now is not the time for this." She reminded blandly, & scooted closer to the gapping hole they sat by, she evenly spreaded her weight on the old wooden boards not wishing for them to give way underneath her._

_"Jaime, if I anything happens to me-"_

_"Let me stop you right there." She said, jaw clenching, "Nothing bad will happen to you. Out of all of us I should be the one saying that, I'm only human, even Lydia can defend herself better than I." Jaime said._

_"You are human on the outside, but a wolf on the inside. You are the strongest out of the pack, regardless your brother," Derek said, Jaime cracked a faint smile. "I'm just saying, if anything happens, & I'm not alright, you are to lead this pack. Mentor Scott, he still needs all the training he can get, & Peter will help you with Stiles."_

_"You're mates. If he's a wolf, why isn't he an alpha?" She asked curiously, eyes remaining on the pack at all times._

_Derek met her gaze, "Stiles would become an alpha because of me after we have actually mated. I promised myself if I made it out in one piece, then I'd have mate with Stiles, but now that this pack is here... I couldn't, if I die & Stiles is alpha, he'll be a mess & won't do much protecting of the pack." He explained._

_"Oh... So, if you don't make it out..." it hurt Jaime to say that, "You didn't want me to have trouble leading the pack." She stated more then questioned but Derek nodded the same._

_"Exactly." Jaime's eyes clicked away from Derek's, eyes going wide, everything happened to fast. An arrow was sent flying at them, she pushed Derek out the way, it striking her shoulder, her face contorted into pain as she toppled off the roof, the roofing where Derek had landed gave way & he fell into the warehouse, Jaime didn't remember her back connecting with the hard dirt ground from the twenty foot fall, but the pain in her shoulder was killing her. She sat up, hearing growling & the snapping of teeth from within the building. Jaime looked at her shoulder, putting a piece of loose wood between her teeth before getting a good grip on the arrow's shaft, she yanked it out, then ripped her sleeve to make a makeshift bandage. She stood up & ran into the warehouse, her daggers in hand._

 

* * *

 

Jaime looked over everyone as she exited the room Derek was being held in a second time, all their eyes intent on her, looking to her for direction, guidance. Stiles continued sobbing against Scott, who held onto him for dear life, same with Peter & Malia. Even Ethan held onto a whimpering Isaac, telling him it was going to be alright, the scene made Jaime's heart awaken again. This scene showed what family was about, she felt the pain radiating off of everyone, from emotional to physical pain, she could see their pleas hanging in the air, praying Derek to come back even though he was long gone.

She cleared her throat, "Derek is gone." Stiles sniffed louder then necessary, "Hours ago, just minutes before the fight began, he told me if he didn't make it to lead the pack." Everyone gasped, Stiles slowly looked up, eyes bloodshot, dried tears caked his cheeks, he looked at his sister in rage.

"You knew he was going to die & told no one!" Stiles appeared in front of his sister, canines lengthening & claws out as he growled. Jaime merely waved off her brother, eyes scanning over the rest of her pack, her gaze lingering over her mate, Aiden understood & walked over to her. Stiles still stood before his sister.

"Why not Scott?" Isaac asked quietly from his place besides Ethan.

"Why not _me_?" Stiles asked annoyed. Jaime looked at Isaac when she spoke.

"I never went to school because Derek was loading me up on all things werewolf & wolf," she began, "Stiles & Derek would have had to mate for Stiles to become an alpha, since that rival pack was in town Derek delayed it. But if he hadn't Stiles would have been useless because as you see, Derek is no longer here, he didn't want me to have a problem taking place as alpha." Jaime clarified, her brother snarled & lunged, Aiden easily got him in a headlock. She looked at Aiden & seconds later he released a wheezing Stiles.

"Now what? We didn't kill those alphas... Only their betas," Isaac whispered finally standing up straight.

"And you can believe another fight is going to happen." Peter said stepping forward, everyone in the room (with the exception of Jaime & Malia) glared at the older lycan. " _Alpha Stilinski_ -" Stiles growled at the title, it should be _his_ , "Alpha Stilinski, what do we do now?" Peter asked looking to her with hurt blue eyes.

She sighed, "Go home. We'll finish this tomorrow, for now we need to sleep, heal. I'll see you tomorrow at the loft, at one." Jaime said walking out the clinic, Peter, Cora, & Aiden in close pursuit. Ethan told Jaime he was spending the night at Danny's, she nodded & got into Derek's car, starting the engines everyone else piled in. She pulled out the small lot & drove back to Derek's.


	2. Jaime's Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comforts his alpha in the only way his wolf knows how, after explaining to the human her mate wouldn't mind to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PeterXJaime in this chapter... No she's not cheating from what Peter says, & who says you can't trust Peter?!?!? *someone yells in the distance* EVERYONE! *coughs awkwardly* Ignore the peasant in the background! Just read this & no Peter says she's not cheating so she's not...

**Saturday Morning**

Peter laid awake in bed as Jaime paced back & forth down in the loft, he sighed & rolled out of bed, tugging on a pair of gray sweats before walking down the spiral stairs. Jaime continued her pacing, mind distracted by everything that has happened & everything that will happen, _all_ possibilities, _good_ _or bad._ Peter smirked small at the frustrated noise she made  & punched the wall closest to her, Jaime bit back her pain as she wrung out her hand, pain shooting through it.

"Here." For not living the safest of lives Jaime didn't scare when Peter spoke from directly behind her, she merely handed the ex-alpha her injured hand, a smile tugged at his lips once more at how she trusted him. Jaime stared at Peter's arm & hand as the veins ran black, her pain lessening until it became a dull ache, his veins returned to their normal colors.

"Thanks Peter." She said quietly, brown eyes skating over their hands as he continued holding hers, "Why are you up so late? It's..." she trailed off to check the clock, "Two AM."

He frowned, "I heard you pacing." She sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up. Go back to bed, you need your rest," Jaime said & spun around, walking towards the couch. Peter stopped her with a hand on her good shoulder.

"No, you didn't keep me up with your worrying. I took you as my alpha, I feel when you need comfort, it's something essential in a pack." He said, it reminded her of- she stopped her thought process.

"I know Peter. I know, I'm fine, I never was one much for comfort, whether it be giving or receiving," she mused as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You better get use to it _Alpha_." Peter really didn't understand how that title hurt Jaime, it reminded her that _her_ alpha, _his_ alpha was dead.

"How is it so easy for you to call me that?" She asked looking up from the ground, eyes locked onto the clock hanging in the somewhat kitchen.

"I always knew if Derek wasn't up to the task of being alpha, he'd pass it onto you. You don't understand, I love Derek, I always will, regardless our disputes. But when he looked at you, his eyes lite up with that _you're gonna be an alpha one day look_. I'd knew this day would come, just not so soon, not in the way I imagined it." He said pulling her into him. Jaime buried her face into his bare chest, warmth radiating off him  & warming up her cold exterior in seconds.

"Peter... I can't be an alpha. I'm only human..." He looked at her annoyed, eyes flaring an electric blue.

"With a wolf's heart & spirit hidden beneath, you're alpha material & Derek knew it. He made the right decision, I wouldn't have followed anyone else," Peter said hugging her tighter to him.

"Not even Derek himself eh?" She asked jokingly, she felt the rumble through Peter's chest as he laughed softly.

"Correct, now, come on, I must comfort you more," he picked her up effortlessly, Jaime's arms encircled his neck on instinct. Peter carried her bridal style to the kitchen & sat her on the counter as he opened the fridge. She sat there, slouched over as she waited for her "beta", Peter closed the fridge seconds later with a Monster in hand.

"Oooo," she made grabby hands for the energy drink, Peter handed her it & smiled widely as she popped the tab & took a gulp, her eyes fluttering shut as she moaned at the strong, tart yet sweet taste. Jaime smiled to herself as she finished the can in record time, tilting her head all the way back to get the last drops of the delicacy. "Oh..." Jaime moaned as a something wet & warm- a tongue- drug up her neck to her jawline where kisses were peppered not seconds later. "Peter, what are you..." she trailed off as he sucked on her pulse point, she felt his sharpened teeth scrape the delicate flesh.

"We betas... sometimes bond... with our alphas through... Intimate actions..." Peter replied after each hickey he gave to her slender, pale neck. Jaime had an iron like grip on his lower forearms that he used to balance himself with, short, blunt human nails digging into the wolf's skin.

"Fuck... Peter- Aiden." Jaime managed as she arched into him as his hand ghosted over her bare sides, his hands stopped at the edge of her black sports bra, thumbs buried underneath the edges. Peter leaned away, waiting only a moment or two for Jaime's eyes to open completely & meet his.

"Aiden understands what is going on if he finds out. He understands some wolves do this, he has no problem with it," he said licking a stripe on her neck, before blowing a cool breath against it, she shivered & tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging his head up forcefully. Peter growled, canines lengthening & eyes faintly glowing as he met his alpha's brown- almost black- eyes. Jaime didn't understand what changed at that exact moment, but she felt as if she had to _claim_ Peter; _licking, biting, scratching,_ leaving _visible marks_ on his skin.

"Stop licking me & fucking kiss me you twat." Jaime said deathly quiet, the softness of her voice only made it sound more like a command, a chill danced up & down Peter's spine as he roughly pressed his lips to hers, the kiss frantic, all biting & teeth scraping, fighting to see how was stronger. Jaime gave up the fight when Peter's tongue shoved into her mouth, exploring her mouth sinfully before meeting hers.

Peter pulled away, "Well?" Jaime opened her eyes, her heart had sped up & her breath coming in shortish pants, her sad, worried demeanor changed the moment Peter began his "bonding" thing. She held tight to his hair as she jumped off the counter & roughly shoved him against it, he groaned as his back made contact with the marble counter, but soon he was distracted by lips, soft & light on the juncture where neck met shoulder. Jaime sucked on his pulse point, leaving vivid marks that soon vanished after creation.

"I can do better." She replied nonchalantly, Peter opened to his mouth to talk back, but what ended up leaving his mouth was a throaty moan as Jaime nipped at his sensitive nipples. She sucked generously on one while she pinched the other between pointer & thumb, listening to the soft sighs, & sharp intakes of breath from her beta. Jaime chanced a glance at the beta, his blue eyes glowing fiercely, claws out & scratching the marble countertop he held onto, she smirked around his nipple, & gently nibbled on it, his eyes rolled behind his eyelids as he pushed into her.

"... Fuck..." Peter murmured, sucking a breath as she drug blunt, human nails down his bare sides, he twisted & turned like an animal, low growls & something similar to a purr coming from deep within his chest. Jaime stopped torturing him & just lightly drug her lips down his tone abdomen, licking & occasionally nipping at the sun kissed skin. She nuzzled the light hair of his happy trail before biting harshly at his _V_ lines, Peter moaned fairly loud as his hips rocked forward on their own accord, Jaime didn't mind  & just bit harder. She kissed slowly, lazily, back up his body until she came to his ear, she nipped playfully at his earlobe, sucking on it before gusting a breath over it, causing him to shiver in response.

"Go to sleep." Jaime said walking away as if nothing happened, Peter snagged her, arms curling around her waist as he pulled her into him, grinding his front hard against her rear, forcing her to feel just how much he wanted to **_bond_**.

"Not getting away that easily." He whispered into her ear, lips brushing the sensitive shell. Jaime shook her head, removing his arms.

"I'm the alpha now, I say bed." He glared at her challengingly, & when her stern look never wavered, he smirked, nodded his head, & wished her goodbye before returning upstairs to his room. Peter ran a hand over his neck, hissing, he went to his bathroom, checking his neck, five small, but fairly painful red lines were there- _claw marks_ \- Peter gasped, they should have healed by now... Only an alpha's wound would heal slowly... He shook his head, knowing it was blasphemy, Jaime was merely human, never bitten nor scratched by an alpha, no way she was one, _right?_ Jaime smirked to herself as she climbed the stairs  & curled up besides Aiden, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his warmth. She laced their fingers & closer her eyes, _yeah, she could sleep... **now**._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AidenXJaime - not too graphic but still paints a fairly vivid picture

**Saturday**

Aiden relaxed on the couch as the clock struck twelve, Jaime appeared besides him & crawled across him, resting her head on his chest, & arms limp at her sides.

"Ew, stop that!" Aiden said disgustedly as Jaime drooled profusely on his chest, she laughed as he shoved her off, crashing to the carpet covered floor. He sat up, wiping off the saliva with a hopefully clean towel, Jaime chuckled & sat cross legged in front of him, hands clasped in her lap as her boyfriend stared intensely at her.

"What?" She asked after five minutes of his chocolate pools boring a hole in her. Aiden sat down on the floor with her, reaching out a hand to cup her face lovingly, she smiled at him in admiration until he tilted her head to the far right, exposing her neck to him.

"Peter leaves pretty dark hickies," he commented & released her face, Jaime stared wide eyed at him, mouth parted slightly.

"I- I- he said you wouldn't-" Aiden pounced at her, pinning her wrists above her head as he buried his face in her neck.

"No, I'm perfectly okay with it. Just now you reek of Peter, you're suppose to reek of me." Aiden said darkly, Jaime wriggled in his grasp, testing his hold on her which was like iron, then huffed & looked at him with wide, brown eyes, all innocent & harmless.

"Then make me yours... _My alpha_ ," she purred seductively, Aiden's wolf rose to the challenge of _marking her, claiming her_ as his. Jaime knew after not being intimate for the last two or three weeks the sex now wouldn't be quite as soft as she would want it. Aiden growled lowly as he held her wrists in one hand  & fumbled with his basketball shorts in the other until he had them around his knees, his erection jutting proudly from his pelvis. He pawed at her sleep shorts, before allowing her a hand to pull them down along with her lacy panties, then holding it roughly to the carpet again. Aiden slid into Jaime with no problem, his animal was out & she knew now was not the time for an wrong moves, it could mean her life at this point. Even as his wolf slowly took control, Aiden was careful as he rocked his hips against hers in short, but deep thrusts, listening to any noises that might mean Jaime wanted to stop & take a break. Jaime finally was allowed free range of her hands & rested them gingerly on his broad shoulders as his thrust grew more harsh, the rough carpet digging into her back, Jaime thought later on to pick up a softer one. Aiden buried his head in her neck once more, panting as he bit at her neck, drawing droplets of blood that he quickly lapped at.

"... Jaime..." he moaned softly, his hips jerking forward, sliding him further into her. Jaime dug her nails into his shoulders, arching against him as her orgasm hit her hard, she opened her mouth & a strangled moan fell from her kiss swollen lips, eyes fluttering shut, as lovely waves of release washed over her body. Aiden growled as she clenched around him, bringing forth his own sweet release, his claws just barely catching the skin of her lower forearms. He held himself up as he softened in her before pulling out, Jaime looked up at him eyes half lidded with a sated look on her face, she smiled lazily at him.

"Get off, you're sweaty." She said lightly pushing him off, Aiden laugh & happily obliged. Jaime slowly sat up & situated her clothes before standing, "I'm gonna go shower, & change before the pack gets here..." She said frowning.

"What?" Aiden asked worried.

She shook her head, "Today... Today's gonna be a long day s'all. Oh, call my dad, see if he's coming, & Chris too." Aiden growled at the mentioning of the hunter.

"Why do you trust him? He hunts us?" Aiden asked standing as well, brown eyes narrowed & guarded, like the expression on his face.

"Chris... He was always different from other hunters. He actually followed the code; _We only hunt those who hunt us._ He never meant us any real harm, he's a good father, a good man," Jaime said as she ran a hand through her fluffy hair. Aiden looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, he kissed her once before heading to their room to fetch his phone.

 

* * *

 

Peter & Aiden both stared at Jaime as she began pacing once more, what confused them was the lack of emotion pouring off her like last time, she didn't smell like anything was bothering her.

"Why are you pacing?" Aiden asked.

"It doesn't smell like anything's wrong with you," Peter added as he went to open the loft door when knocking erupted from it. Jaime looked at them with wide eyes, & smiled nervously.

"I'm fine guys. Really." Neither heard her heart skip a beat, she had to be telling the truth. Peter nodded & swiftly opened the doors in one clean motion, there stood Scott, Kira, Isaac, & Stiles, along with Jaime's dad & Deputy Parrish.

"Hey," Aiden waved & pushed off from his place on the wall, "Have you heard from my brother?" He asked looking to Scott.

"Oh god, when I called he & Danny were... Tied up." Scott said making a disgusted face at the memory. Aiden's eye twitched but he just nodded & went to the kitchen. Jaime looked over her pack, smiling at Kira, Isaac, & Scott, they smiled back but she avoided her brother's eyes.

"What? Can't look at your own brother anymore? Some alpha." Stiles said bitterly, voice gravely & raw, probably from all the crying. Jaime felt her blood boil at the insult but she just stared at him in disapproval, he bared his canines at her, she rolled her eyes & waved him off.

"Stiles!" Stiles had his hand around his sister's throat, cutting off circulation slowly. He growled at her, features morphed, & eyes hateful. Jaime stared back down at him, hands around his wrists but no squeezing.

"Let her go." Everyone quieted down at the low growl coming from Peter, his eyes bright blue & claws clicked out as he stood defensively off to Stiles' & Jaime's right. Jaime used the distraction & kick Stiles in the diaphragm, & send him toppling backwards into Isaac's legs, he shook off the blow & charged his sister. Jaime blinked as she remembered the training her & Derek did, she pulled her daggers out her high tops, & readied to strike. Everyone watched as the siblings duked it out, claws slicing & blades cutting, the two seemed evenly matched regardless the difference in species. Jaime finally won when she pinned Stiles to the concrete floor, blades crossed in an _X_ formation over his Adam's apple. Stiles growled, squirming under his sister's weight before giving up, gold subsiding to brown, features phasing back to normal.

"Learn to respect me, I am your alpha." She growled in his face, Jaime shoved off his chest, ignoring her brother's gaze.

"Okay, now that that's settle. Why did you call a pack meeting?" Scott asked being he the second alpha. She looked at him, eyes narrowed & lips pursed in a tight line.

"Those two alphas, I have a feeling they haven't left," said Jaime simply.

"Why?" Isaac asked quietly. Her father cleared his throat, all attention on him.

"You're not a wolf too are you? You can't smell them," he said his daughter curiously. Jaime shook her head immediately.

"I just have a feeling..." she said unsure. _"Intuition."_ Jaime said trying to calm herself, she had caught the faintest of scents that one of the alphas smelled like, but then again, she was only human. Right?

"Oh, so you're physic?" Deputy Parrish asked, thumbs hooked in the loops of his belt, mint green eyes questioning.

"No, just human." She assured, "But I called this meeting not only for you to comfort one another, but to also have each of us, in groups of two, sweep the perimeter of our territory every night." Jaime explained. Scott nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the precautionary measure.

"Do we pick our partner or are you in charge of that too?" Stiles asked from his place against the wall, seeming uninterested in the discussion.

"Pick your own." Jaime said back sharply, Stiles bared his blunt human teeth at her before pushing off the wall & standing besides Ethan. Peter looked to his alpha, blue eyes showing his question, "I'll be right back, Peter & I must discuss something."

 

* * *

 

"What is it now?" She asked sitting on her bed, head falling into her open palms. Peter didn't speak, just grazed his fingertips over her wounded shoulder, she barely flinched at the touch, just relaxed more under it.

"I just wanted to remind you. No one stays dead in this town forever..." he said lightly before vanishing like he usually did. Jaime sighed softly again & rolled her shoulders. She had to agree, no one did, not Peter, he should know. She rested her hands on her knees & stood, lanky frame swaying slightly from the fast movement, it making her head spin.

"He's right. Peter's right, if Derek doesn't come back soon... I'll figure out a way," she said running a hand through her head to tame it.

 

* * *

 

"I volunteer for first patrol!" Malia said as Jaime reentered the main loft's room, she raised a curious brow as she scanned over her friends, finally finding Ethan sulking in the corner, eyes reflecting annoyance.

"Oh? You & Ethan?" She questioned.

Malia nodded with a soft smile, "Yes."

"Alright, you have first round of patrol. It's from eight to twelve, get plenty of sleep. During the week it will be nine to ten since of school, if you need to do something you consider important I will do your patrol myself. Alright?" Everyone made noises that showed some type of agreement. Jaime smiled small & let them continue their tv watching, she walked over to her dad & his deputy.

"Woah, you've grown up fast. I was hoping you could still be a kid instead of having to grow up like Stiles did." John said to his daughter, blue eyes tired & sad.

"Dad, it's alright. I'm doing as my alpha asked, I'm leading the pack I was meant to. I'm happy, just tired & still trying to get my barings is all," she said hugging him tightly before looking to his deputy. Jaime stopped whatever told her to lift her nose up & sniff the air, she blinked away her confusion & held out a hand. "I'm Jaime, Jaime Stilinski." She said.

Deputy Parrish took her hand, "Jordan, Jordan Parrish, assistant deputy." He introduced with a quick smile. Jaime & Parrish stared at one another for awhile, "Human eh?" He questioned.

Jaime cocked her head to the side, "Yes... What are you? I have the feeling you're not human." She stated flatly, brown eyes calculating. The deputy raised a brow, eyes flashing shock & surprise.

He licked his lips, "I'm- I'm a siren." Parrish said in a shaky tone, Jaime automatically turned her attention to her surprised father.

"You didn't know. Did you?" She asked her father, John shook his head & looked to his deputy.

"Why didn't you tell me son? After all I've told you?" He asked. Parrish shrugged sheepishly.

"You never asked, so I never told," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought sirens were only female?" She questioned stopping her father's further questioning. Parrish glared, not a her but at the stereotype, he cleared his throat.

"No. That's just a stereotypical thing, males can be sirens too, it's rare but possible," Parrish explained. "How did you know I wasn't human?" He asked perplexed, Jaime opened he mouth to respond;

"Babe, can I talk to you? Alone?" Aiden questioned appearing by her side. She smiled & gave him a thumbs up.

"I've got to handle something but, just a feeling." She said walking away.

Parrish rolled his eyes."You're physic, I swear." He said simply & his eyes just happened to meet his commanding officer's, he grinned small & nervously.

"So, a siren eh?" John asked crossing his arms.

"... Yea..." Parrish responded quietly, eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrolling Pairs: Yep, shits going down for each patrol :O
> 
> Stiles & Isaac  
> Peter & Jaime  
> Malia & Ethan  
> Scott & Kira  
> Lydia & Aiden (Oooo)  
> Sheriff Stilinski & Deputy Parrish
> 
> PS. Next Chapters are going to mainly be about the patrols & new pack (of misfits) enters their territory, what is their intent?


	4. Every Day (Exactly The Same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's 4:36 where I'm at :O thank you two Monsters ^~^ Hope you enjoy & there are no technical pairings in this chapter

**Saturday Night**  

**11:30 pm**

Ethan stared blankly at the werecoyote as she continued babbling on about anything in general, it had been that way for three & a half hours, & he didn't think he could handle it much more, he'd rather be at Danny's making out.

"Am I talking too much? I feel like a keep on rabbling on? Then again I guess I do that a lot," Malia said ending her deep discussion (to herself & aloud) about the difference between pandas & grizzlies, besides the color of their furs. Ethan swears she was worse than Stiles.

"Malia, I kinda have a headache. Can you please just keep quiet for a bit, besides we should be more concerned about other wolves crossing into our territory, or if those two alphas are around." Ethan said, dancing around the rabbling question.

"Point taken." She agreed, he sighed thankfully & they continued their walk for another fifteen minutes in a peaceful silence. Ethan smiled softly, "Ethan?"

"Yes?" He asked frowning at her as they continued walking, he noticed her acting more skittish since she spoke, brown eyes nervous.

"Derek... He's not dead right? Like dead dead right? I mean, Peter came back... Will he too?" She asked quietly, eyes dropping to the leaf covered floor. Ethan blinked, not sure how to answer.

"Derek... Derek he's, he's strong & hell, hard to kill at that, even when it came to Ennis," he said with a small smile, "Malia, he may not come back. I mean, Peter had Lydia under his control to do a weird spell thing to rise him from the ashes." Ethan said trying not to upset her, Malia inhaled through her nose, eyes closed, but opening as she released it through her mouth.

"You're right. He's not coming back." For someone who barely knew Derek she was almost as sad as Jaime when he died.

"No, Malia, he might. It's just a long shot, I don't wanna fill your head with false hope & lies," Ethan said, "Just, just keep an open mind." He added before catching the scent of something nonhuman... It wasn't wolf either. He growled, red eyes glowing brightly.

"What..." Malia quieted down as her eyes bled violet, claws extending like Ethan's. Something stepped on a twig to their far left, whatever it was crossed into their territory. Both took off, running at inhuman speeds, Malia did have trouble keeping up with the alpha wolf but managed, Ethan leapt effortlessly over a fallen tree while Malia slid underneath, easily getting her barings on the other side & continuing the pursuit with him.

"We're losing them." Ethan growled out & shifted into his alpha form, Malia slowed slightly at the large wolf like beast running ahead of her, she shook off the shock & caught up to him, jumping onto his back. Ethan growled as her claws dug into his pelt but it only urged his wolf more to catch the intruder, said intruder began making their way back towards the border.

"Ethan faster! They're trying to cross!" Malia yelled, she caught sight of them, a male, as he leapt tree to tree. "He's in the trees!" Malia stood, balancing herself as she grew closer to Ethan's wolf head, she kept her balance long enough for him to throw her into a tree, almost landing on the male creature but he too fast, jumped to another tree. She growled, ignoring the fact she never done it before & pushed off the tree, catching onto another's branch with some difficulty, she snarled as he laughed at her. Ethan continued his pursuit from the floor. Malia managed to finally catch hold of one of his ankles & pull him down to the ground with her, they fell, both breaking some bones. The enemy stood on shaky legs, arm around his side, he smiled at the the giant wolf & the half shifted girl, teeth bloodied, he spit some of it off to the side.

"Til next time mutts." He sneered as black smoke consumed him, Ethan raced forward, only to skid where the being once stood, he shifted back slowly & didn't move.

"Ethan!" Malia slid to his side, turning him over.

"Asshole... Whatever that was... It paralyzed me." Ethan managed to grit out, eyes fading to a light brown.

She sighed in relief, "Thank god, I'll call Scott so he can get out here & help me, I doubt I can carry you back to the car." Malia said & retrieved her phone from her pocket.

 

* * *

 

Scott, Peter, Jaime, & Chris stood around the round table in the hunter's basement.

"Ethan said the guy smelled like... _Magic?_ What the fuck does magic smell like?" Jaime asked confused, she looked to Chris who shifted. "You know something?" She asked, Chris seemed to engrossed in the battle raging inside his head, "Chris?" He blinked  & looked up at her.

"Warlock. He's a warlock if what Ethan smelt was correct, it's the only explanation." Chris spoke.

"A male witch?" Scott questioned in disbelief, "Why is he here? He can't be part of that pack. Can he?" He asked looking to everyone.

"Good news," Peter spoke up, "Their magic can't harm us wolves." He said. Scott looked to Jaime.

"But witches can control wolves. Maybe he was controlling the pack?" She questioned turning to the hunter.

"Maybe." Chris said, "But why?" No one had any idea the intent of the foreign being.

"Okay, uh, we can talk about this another time. I'm tired & I'm pretty sure all of you are too," Jaime said adjourning the meeting. They said their goodbyes outside the Argent's house & went their separate ways. Peter wrapped an arm around the 5'7 girl as they walked to his car, keeping her warm as a cool gust of wind rolled by, ruffling her hair.

"You get some sleep tonight, I don't want you pacing anymore," he said bowing his head to her level, kissing her temple. Jaime shrugged his arm off & climbed into the car, shutting the door & buckling herself in, head resting against the window, eyes wary as she stared into the night. Peter got in & started the car, driving off. **Nine Inch Nails'** _Every Day Is Exactly The Same_ , coming on, he turned up the radio, bobbing his head lightly to the music.

**I believe I can see the future**   
**Cause I repeat the same routine**   
**I think I used to have a purpose**   
**But then again**   
**That might have been a dream**   
**I think I used to have a voice**   
**Now I never make a sound**   
**I just do what I've been told**   
**I really don't want them to come around**

**Oh No**

  
 Peter pulled into the loft parking, looking to Jaime who had fallen asleep, face peaceful but her smelled like pain,  & anger. He sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment before getting out the car, removing Jaime as well & carrying the pale teen up to the loft.

**Every day is exactly the same**   
**Every day is exactly the same**   
**There is no love here & there is no pain**   
**Every day is exactly the same**

Not wishing to wake Aiden, Peter set Jaime on the couch, she held the pillow tight to her. He watched her a few seconds, threading fingers through her  long hair to soothe her racing heart, Jaime sighed under the touch & fell asleep, soundly. Peter smiled at his work & headed to his room.

**I can feel their eyes are watching**   
**In case I lose myself again**   
**Sometimes I think I'm happy here**   
**Sometimes, yet I still pretend**   
**I can't remember how this got started**   
**But I can tell you exactly how it will end**

Jaime opened her eyes as her beta's door closed, she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She sat up, throwing the pillow to the floor as she used the heels of her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes.

**Every day is exactly the same**   
**Every day is exactly the same**   
**There is no love here & there is no pain**   
**Every day is exactly the same**

Jaime quietly walked to the kitchen, retrieving her iced coffee to drink as she stared out the windowed wall of the loft, Derek's leather jacket draped around her for warmth. She turned her head to sniff the leather, Derek's cologne still strong, Jaime felt as if his smell was intensified, but she just took it as her exaggerating for not having actually smelt him in the last day & a half.

**I'm writing on a little piece of paper**   
**I'm hoping someday you might find**   
**Well I'll hide it behind something**   
**They won't look behind**   
**I'm still inside here**   
**A little bit comes bleeding through**   
**I wish this could have been any other way**   
**But I just don't know, I don't know what else I can do**

Jaime went for a walk, down to the park where Derek took her to race him. She sat on the bench they usually occupied & stared up at the stars, one, shining brighter than them all caught her attention, she smiled at it.

"Derek, I miss you. I'm glad you let me lead the pack, but I'm an emotional wreck just like my brother, no offense," she said, the star glowed bright for a second & Jaime jumped, she could have sworn she just seen Derek standing in front of her with a soft smile on his face. She shook her head, "You're losing it Stilinski." She murmured softly & rubbed her eyes, Derek flashed in front of her once more, only longer & he seemed to be holding out a hand. Jaime stood, rubbing her eyes furiously to rid them of tears, "Time to go home I guess. Eyes playing tricks on you..."

**Every day is exactly the same**   
**Every day is exactly the same**   
**There is no love here & there is no pain**   
**Every day is exactly the same...**

A faint figure, see through watched as his beta, his family walked away, hand extended as he opened his mouth to call out her name, but his pleas went unheard. He already had trouble manifesting himself to her, but she believed herself insane & left quickly. He let his hand fall limply to his side, eyes fainting glowing red as he stared at the moon, he howled, hearing her gasp in shock. He stood there until she was gone, slowly he faded away, pale green eyes last to go completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nine Inch Nails ~ Every Day Is Exactly The Same


	5. A Fae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KiraXScott - nothing graphic
> 
> *PS. Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer. I promise :)

**Sunday Night**  
 **9:30 pm**

Kira giggled as she fixed her clothing, Scott merely stared dazed at her, lips quirking up a an adorable dimpled smile. She threw Scott's pants at him, hitting him in the head & bringing him back to this century.

"C'mon stupid, we still have a patrol to do." Kira said tying her shoes, Scott hurried to dress himself & caught up with Kira with his shirt barely tugged on. She laughed & helped him pull it on properly, Scott smiled at her as he laced their fingers, swinging their hands as they walked. Kira enjoyed spending moments like this with Scott, just walking & sharing one another presence, she couldn't imagine having anyone else besides her.

"Hello little fox." A soft, quiet voice- that of a woman- spoke. Kira jumped & turned to look at the woman balanced atop a tree branch, fifteen or twenty feet from the ground, Scott snarled at the unknown woman, "Well hi to you too wolf." She cooed. Her skin was sun kissed, face narrow, cheekbones high & sharp like the rest of her features, yet delicate & lady like. She was like a goddess, a halo of light surrounding her.

"Who are you? Why are you in Hale territory? Did the alphas send you?" Scott asked, eyes scarlet red. The woman chuckled lowly, lower herself from the branch until she was only holding on by her hands, she swung slightly & dropped down, she was fairly tall for a woman, about Scott's height.

"I'm Lucien, Lucien Fetcher. Fae at your service," she bowed slightly. Kira only mimicked, she elbowed Scott to copy her.

"I'm Kira Yukimura, Kitsune, " she said holding out a hand for the woman to shake, Lucien gladly did so, smiling with bright blue eyes.

"Kitsune? Awe, rare species, especially this far from home." She said, "Now you," Lucien spoke looking to a dumbfounded Scott, "You asked if I was sent by the alphas?" He nodded, she patted his shoulder gently, "I assure you I am not. My pack & I thought you were the alphas." She explained truthfully.

"Oh, so why is your pack running from the alphas?" Scott asked ignoring the part where she said _pack_ , considering she was a _fae_. _Whatever the hell a fae is_ , he thought.

"They have problems with us as well. A little altercation with our hardheaded Vetalas," Lucien said so naturally. Both teens look at her with furrowed brows, "Oh, they're snake like beings that hunt in pairs, just so happened they wanted to be apart of our pack." She said with a shrug.

"Oh... Listen, our alpha has been sending out patrols since yesterday-" Scott began.

"And she thinks your pack might also be a potential threat, is there any way possible for you to bring your alpha into our territory so we can speak about this?" Kira asked kindly, Lucien smiled at the young fox, & nodded.

"Of course Lazarus is understanding & would love to talk with you & your alpha," Lucien said with excitement. "I shall bring not only Lazarus but the whole pack tomorrow! Where would you like to meet up at?" The fae asked.

"Can you meet us..." Scott suggested they meet at the Hale house, Lucien happily agreed, hugging both goodbye before beautiful, dragonfly wings unfolded from behind her. With a final salute she flew off into the night.


	6. The Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AidenXJaime - little to none  
> PeterXJaime - little to none  
> KiraXScott - little to none
> 
> The new nonlethal pack is introduced & Derek is back... Mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack: The Misfits
> 
> Lazarus: 6'0 Fair tan, short black hair, goldish eyes, well built frame, kind/understanding (werewolf) - 30
> 
> Lucien: 5'10 Tall, lanky, bright blue eyes, dragonfly's wings, long, pure white waist length hair, goddess like features, outgoing (fairy) - 23
> 
> Gerard (Gee): 6'5 Lean, pale, light gray eyes, hair an white (roots are black), forked tongue, rude/loner (Vetala) - 18
> 
> Jessie (Jess): 5'2 Brown hair/eyes, forked tongue, rude/loner (Vetala) - 15
> 
> Thomas (Tom/Tommy): 6'5 Lean & slim, eyes are white, fairly tanned, sharp upper canines, shy (Wendigo) - 25
> 
> Shane: 5'10 Skinny, flexible, black eyes, pale, shaggy chestnut hair, angry/kindred spirit (Warlock) - 17

**Sunday Afternoon**

Jaime walked down the porch & crossed the ten foot gap between her & the other alpha, he ran a hand through his hair & smiled widely, gold eyes seeming lighter in the sunlight. She held out a hand, Lazarus grabbed it & pulled her in for a hug, Peter growled at the quick movement before getting rolled eyes from Aiden.

"Ah! Nice to meet the Hale pack finally! I am Lazarus, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said as Jaime wriggled free. Hair frizzled & cheeks warm at the display of affection.

"Yea, I'm Jaime, Jaime Stilinski," she said smiling awkwardly. He nodded enthusiastically & looked to the rest of them.

"And you are?" He asked kindly. Everyone introduced themselves & finally the main question surfaced, "Okay, now who's the alpha?" Lazarus asked, scanning over the Hale-McCall pack. His light eyes finally landed on Jaime once again, "You?" He questioned.

Jaime nodded, "I am the alpha... Our original one, Derek Hale, didn't survive our run in with the rogue pack." She said quietly. Lazarus looked at her in sympathy & rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We almost lost Gerard here." Gerard looked up, gray eyes hateful & guarded, he hissed & quickly walked away, Jessie followed after him, throwing an annoyed look to their alpha. "You smell human." Lazarus commented, head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"That I am." Stated Jaime. Lazarus smiled.

"Not only do you smell like a human, but faintly of wolf," he said.

"Probably because I'm always around one," she said scratching her neck, Peter's hickies barely gone.

"Not how I meant it, but yea, probably," Lazarus said casually, she raised a brow but brushed it off. He raised his own brow in curiosity & turned around, "What'cha looking at?" He questioned.

"I thought I saw someone... Peter, Aiden." Jaime called, both appeared on either one of her sides. "Take the... What's your pack name?"

 _"The Misfits."_ Lazarus said, Scott quietly chuckled along with Stiles  & Ethan hit them in the backs of their heads, "We aren't exactly a normal pack as you've seen." He explained.

"Okay, guys take the Misfits back to the loft, make sure they're comfortable... I'll be there later, kay?" Jaime said looking to them for approval, Aiden agreed & kissed her softly, Peter hugged her swiftly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Surprisingly no one said anything. "Thanks you two." She ran off into woods.

 

* * *

 

Jaime bent over, hands firm on her knees, "Jesus christ." She heaved trying to catch her breath, she'd been running for an hour & it burned to breath in the cool day air.

 _"Jaime."_ She squeaked in surprise  & stumbled backwards, down into an embankment she just crossed. Jaime frowned upon realization her shirt had been ripped, leaving her in her black tank top.

"Who's there?" She asked standing up, arms out slightly, ready to bolt any second. Something cold enveloped her, compelling her to stand there stiffly.

 _"It's me."_ The voice was rough,  & broken, as if not having been properly used in awhile. Jaime flipped around, falling backwards once again, she scrambled backwards as a figure slowly appeared in front of her. Jaime's voice caught in her throat.

"... Derek..." A dimpled smile was plastered on the ghost's face.

 

* * *

 

"What exactly are you again?" Stiles asked Gerard & Jessie. They looked at each other with arms crossed over their chests, then back at the annoying teen .

"We're Vetalas," Jessie hissed, fork tongue running over her lower lip, brown eyes blinking rapidly.

"Snake like creatures, we are paralyzing venom & enhanced strength," Gerard said running a finger along the tv top, inspecting his finger before wiping it on a handkerchief that he made appear.

"So, you're not as strong as us?" Stiles asked again much to the Vetalas displeasure.

They scoffed, "No, we're not, but we still have the venom as our upperhand-"

"If you can place a bite that is." Kira interrupted. Both snakes hissed, fangs clicking out in annoyance, their kind didn't have very good tempers apparently.

"Shut up before we drink you dry _fox_." Jessie seethed. Kira glared at her, eyes flaring orange momentarily.

 _"Kitsune."_ She corrected past grit teeth. Gerard snorted as he dropped his arms to his sides, rolling his eyes as he walked towards them, he bent over hunt he was at Kira's eyes level.

"A _fox_ either way." He said lowly, voice dripping venom. The loft doors were thrown open  & in strode Jaime, "Finally, the real brains of the operation." Gerard commented & walked back to his side of the room. Jaime raised a brow at him, not exactly sure whether to be offended or grateful, she decided to brush it off.

"So," Peter appeared to her left, Aiden her right, "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked walking besides her, she nodded. Peter stopped walking with her, "What were you looking for exactly?" He questioned.

"Like I said, I saw someone, that someone is here with us now. I don't understand how you can't see him," she said dreamily, brown eyes intent on the space where she previous stood, Peter looked besides him. He smiled back at her, green eyes still lively even in death.

"Who?" Lydia asked skeptically from her place on the couch.

"Derek." Jaime sighed softly, "He's here with us." She stated looking at them all, Stiles looked up, eyes pleading but it going unnoticed, Peter jolted as something cold touched his shoulder.

"I just- is that him?" Peter asked, blue eyes hopeful. Jaime smiled, "Derek... Is he alright?"

"Yes." Her brows furrowed, "Derek is having troubling manifesting himself, he can barely do it for me to see him, or speak. Once he's learned how to concentrate enough, you'll see him, you'll _all_ be able to see him." She said holding her brother's gaze longest, Stiles buried his head in his arms that rested on his knees,  & tugged the hoodie of his worn red jacket over his head. Lazarus cleared his throat, it reminded Jaime of their presence.

"Jaime? Alpha McCall explained to me you had a run in with a male witch?" Asked Lazarus, his gold orbs eyeing a male at the back of his pack.

"Yes, we did. Is he one of yours?" She questioned following the fellow alpha's eyes to the boy, maybe slightly older than her, his light hair wild, & unruly.

"Yes, that is Shane, he's seventeen. Young & arrogant, I assure you he meant no harm. Just looking for some fun like most teenagers," Lazarus said calmly, Shane glared at him, Jaime eyed the book he held at his side as he gripped it tighter.

"Haha, even I still do that from time to time. Now that I know you're not a threat, will you help us fight the rogue pack or are we on our own?" Jaime deadpanned, face nor smell revealing any emotion, she shivered as the cold chilled her side, she glanced to her right finding Derek standing besides her. She noticed Lazarus' eyes stare in his direction for a few seconds, the quirk in his lips almost going unnoticed, he bowed slightly.

"You have our help Alpha Stilinski, & Alpha McCall." Scott smiled proudly as Kira pecked his cheek, Isaac smiled small before disappearing up to his room, Lucien following him odd as it was. Gerard & Jessie, after gaining approval from their alpha, left the loft in search for food. Thomas found refuge with Ethan, they talked quietly in the corner about who knows what, but quiet laughs fell from both their lips, surprising Lazarus. Shane... Shane just sat on the staircase, book open as he levitated a pen above his hand, pointer finger making a circular motion, & the pen mimicking it, black eyes intent on the readings before him. Everything was peaceful for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos keep me updating ^~^


	7. Troubled Thoughts & Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PeterXJaime - kind of one-sided, pinning in a way (Peter's in Heat)  
> Derek&Jaime - friendship/comfort  
> Stiles&Jaime - verbal fight (almost physical)

**Sunday Night**

Lazarus & his pack managed to find a suitable apartment across town, leaving Jaime alone in the loft this fine night while everyone else was out to the movies, or going on dates, or hanging with friends without worry of school tomorrow (Teacher Appreciation Day). It was Aiden & Lydia's turn for patrol, it bugged Jaime the fact that the strawberry blonde- as Stiles called her- _would_ pick Aiden to go with. She knew Aiden wouldn't cheat, he wasn't like that, but Lydia just constantly gave her _that_ look, the look saying _she could but wouldn't_.

"Brooding isn't a good look on you, Stilinski." Peter said, she hadn't realized he entered the loft, was she _that_ engrossed in Lydia? Jaime sighed  & pushed off of the counter, facing the blue eyed man, lips in a straight line as they stared at one another. Jaime cocked a brow as she caught a smell... She never smelt anything like it, but the smell was gone. It was intoxicating to say the least, a mixture of sweat, cologne, with a hint of pine & mint, but something else too.

"Peter? Are you alright?" Jaime questioned, brow raised as he walked over to her, almost like a robot, his pupils almost devouring all the blue of his eyes. She squirmed when he shoved her against the counter, arms on either side of her, caging her in.

He nosed a trail along her neck, stopping to peck the edge of her jaw before looking in her eyes, "Derek- he explained a heat to you right?" Peter asked nostrils flaring slightly, sharpened teeth barely visible, but still there.

"Yes, is- is that what is wrong?" Jaime asked, she scolded herself for her tone being so shaky, & weak. She recalled what Derek told her, but she remembered the main part; _An unsatisfied wolf, is a dangerous one._ Peter grinned against her neck, hand skating up  & under her shirt, fingers pressing into her hip causing her to flinch away. _I can't do this, not now,_ Jaime thought as she raged a war from within. The kneading of Peter's fingers getting to her body, but her mind told her no, Jaime gripped Peter's shoulders firmly,  & pushed him back.

"... No." Peter snarled as he glared at the girl before him, hand tightening on her hip as he barley budged. She sighed & held his gaze, glaring back full force, trying to intimidate him like Derek had showed her. She couldn't by size, but Derek had said a stare down would also work, it showed fearlessness & bravery to look the competitor in the eye, like looking death in the eye.

"I said no Peter. Those alphas-" Jaime blinked, she remembered exactly why Derek died, she remembered why he put her in charge, & why her pack was patrolling the borders, the rogue pack. "Get off!" She boomed, shoving Peter back with more force then she thought she had, Peter barely stopped himself from falling. He stared at her wide eye, his wolf cowering at the almost alpha like tone in her voice, Peter could have sworn her canines looked sharper than usual, but he might've been seeing it.

"Jaime- I can't just- it's too strong!" Peter whined & neared her, Jaime glared at him as she shoved him back.

"I said no. Go find someone else to fuck tonight." She seethed, "I need to speak with Derek. Ugh, just, just go." Jaime said seriously, hurt flashed in his eyes but he went upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Jaime had left the loft, & walked to the park across town, alone, it wasn't one of her brightest ideas, but not her dumbest. She tugged her sleeves down & pulled her hoodie on tighter as the cool wind nipped at the exposed skin, music played quietly in her ears. Finally there she walked over to the swings, the gravel & sand crunching under her black Doc Marten's, she took a seat, holding onto the chain with one hand as they other laid limp in her lap.

"Derek..." she murmured feeling her eyes tear up. The song had ended & _Eddie_ by **Groundswell** started, Jaime started to reminisce, remembering things.

**Sitting on the swing**  
 **Trying to relate to just anything**  
 **Wonder where it's at**  
 **Conversations of where it's at**

**Ohh yeah**  
 **Ohh yeah**

**People come & stare**  
 **Wondering who's really there**  
 **He smiles & says**  
 **"I could've been one of them"**

Jaime stared up at the night sky, stars barely visible but there, growing up she never was a social one, she hung out with Scott & Stiles, but she never felt like Scott was her friend, only an acquaintance. He was a good kid, but not the friend for her. If Jaime had actually hung out with her brother & his friend this far, & actually went to high school, she could've been like them, popular, then again, she never believe in popularity.

**Oh Eddie, Eddie**

  **He was something different**  
 **Oh well he never hurt no one**  
 **And I wonder if his father said**  
 **"Oh god, he's not my son"**  
 **And "Oh God, he's not my son"**

  **Oh Eddie**

_Derek appeared one day after school, Jaime just so happened to be there, he stood alone in tree line besides the Lacrosse field, no one noticed but her. She had glanced around, looking to her distracted brother as him, Scott, & Isaac whispered quietly, she rolled her eyes when she heard **werewolf** fall from her brother's lips._

**He was all alone**  
 **Walked the streets**  
 **No place to call home**  
 **Fingers to his head**  
 **No one put him to his death**

**Ohh**  
 **Oh Eddie,** **Eddie**

_"Hello?" Jaime said now completely & utterly lost, he had disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving her alone as she walked. "Ohsweetbabysquirrels!"  She exclaimed & fell back, Jaime stared up at the tall, built male before her._

_"Yep, you're Stiles' sister." He commented, Jaime merely stared up at him, "Here." He extended a hand to her, Jaime grabbed it in a shaky one._

_"Uh... Thanks." She said dusting herself off, he held out her Batman backpack to her, "Who are you & how the hell do you know my brother?" Jaime asked sharply, hands crossed over her chest. His eyes widened at the girl's moxie._

_"I'm Derek Hale, & your brother & his friend Scott were in my family's preserve... We've remained in touch after that." Derek explained flatly, eyes shaping no interest in the conversation being held._

_She raised a brow, "Oh?" Derek nodded, "So you're the guy Stiles won't shut the fuck up about, I can tell the feelings mutual on your part as well. Don't deny it Hale." Jaime said. Derek shot her a glare in which she returned happily._

**He was something different**  
 **But he never hurt no one**  
 **And I wonder if his father said**  
 **"Oh God, he's not my son"**  
 **And "Oh God, he's not my son"**

  **Yeah, tell me something about him**  
 **'Cause music's his only prayer**

**He was something different**  
 **But he never hurt no one**  
 **And I wonder if his father said**  
 **"Oh God, he's not my son"**

_Derek merely smirked, chuckling softly as he walked away from her, "Meet my at..." He said giving her his address, "Call me when you're outside." He added coolly before he was completely out of sight, Jaime gripped her phone tightly, brown eyes curious but unlike Stiles, she knew when not to follow, for the most part._

**Oh now Eddie**  
 **Oh Eddie - yeah**  
 **Oh Eddie**  
 **Oh now Eddie**

_"Where the hell did you go?!" Stiles yelled at his younger sister, they were barely a year apart, he had no right._

_"Shut up, I should ask you that since you vanish in the middle of the night every night!" Jaime yelled back, both pairs of brown eyes showing a rage that both Scott & Isaac knew to stay out of. **Siblings** , Isaac thought. Stiles seemed shocked that she knew he left the house._

_"I'm an adult I can do as I please!" He said defensively._

**No Eddie you're not my son**  
 **No Eddie you're not my son**  
 **No Eddie you're not my son**  
 **No Eddie you're not my son**

_She scoffed, "You're seventeen Stiles! A sophmore, you are no adult, just a stupid kid!" Jaime bit back, she ignored the cringe from Stiles._

_"You're just mad because I have no friends!" Stiles argued back weakly, but his rage still strong._

_She blinked, "As if I give a shit about your friends! I'd rather be alone then have friends that get me into shit!" Jaime yelled back, both siblings ready to start swinging at any moment. She could have sworn Stiles' eyes flashed amber? gold? She brushed it off. Jaime straightened her posture, chin to the ground, but eyes glaring up at her brother, "I don't have to deal with this shit..." she walked away, chin held high._

**Eddie you're not my son...**

Jaime dropped her head into her hands, ignoring the rain as it drenched her in a matter of seconds.

"... Derek. I need you. I need you like a boy needs his mother's side." Jaime whimpered. Something cold rested on her shoulder, she looked up, there stood Derek in all his glory.

 _"Don't worry, I'm here,"_ He said with a small smile. Derek stood a seat on the opposite swing, _"Now, what seems to the the problem Alpha Stilinski."_ He asked.

"First off, that title." She replied unable to look at him, Jaime felt as if she was offending him. A silence anything but comfortable stretched on.

 _"Okay. Then what else... Jaime."_ Derek asked. Jaime smiled as she softly lifted her  head, meeting his eyes made all her troubles dissipate.

 

* * *

 

"Stop complain it getting kinda annoying." Aiden commented as she whined about the mud & dirt, "Now I remember why I broke up with you." He added.

Lydia scoffed, "As if, I dumped you." She replied & stepped over a tree root. Aiden rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of her, grumbling something she couldn't hear.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the fucking car already. Don't even know why you picked me to patrol with," he bit back. Lydia glared at his back but kept walking, after all she didn't want to be mauled. Nope. Not one bit.

"Did you hear that?" She asked when a twig snapped to their left, Aiden was already growling.

"Run." He snarled, she did, not dying tonight. Moments later, Aiden came running up in his full alpha form, he picked up Lydia & sprinted full speed to the caf, quickly he shifted back as she started the car & hit the gas, speeding away. Lydia shook but managed to control it for the most part as she drove, Aiden could hear her heart hammering in her chest as her breath came out in short pants. The car ride was fairly silent.

"... Thanks..." Lydia murmured to Aiden. He glanced at her then forward, his lips quirked up.

"No problem." He said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Groundswell ~ Eddie


	8. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chpt with Danny & Ethan /.\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DannyXEthan - fluff, adorableness, dancing

**Monday Morning**

Ethan smiled at his boyfriend as he stood in the middle of the room in a plain of snug black boxers, the morning light peaking through the curtains hit Danny's form, making his muscles seem more prominent, he stretched, tan arms going above his head as his shoulders popped. A quiet song, perfectly fitting the moment came on causing Danny to crack a smile as Ethan appeared besides him in his black sweater.

"How cliché." Danny commented as he leaned back into his warmth.

**All I am is a man**   
**I want the world in my hands**   
**I hate the beach**   
**But I stand**   
**In California with my toes in the sand**   
**Use the sleeves of my sweater**   
**Let's have an adventure**   
**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**   
**Touch my neck & I'll touch yours**   
**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

Ethan smiled softly as he kissed a visible vein on his neck, hands resting on his hips as he lightly swayed, Danny's hips following the movement as his boyfriend directed them, inches between their bodies.

"I love you." Ethan said as he turned Danny around slowly, Danny smiled, dimples showing as Ethan continued their swaying motion & singing the next verse to him.

**She knows what I think about**   
**And what I think about**   
**One love, two mouths**   
**One love, one house**   
**No shirt, no blouse**   
**Just us, you find out**   
**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

"Love you too." Danny said calm, but his heart raced as Ethan leaned in, catching his lips in a slow, loving kiss, lips moving in sync for a few seconds before he leaned away. Brown eyes innocent & adorable.

**'Cause it's too cold**   
**For you here & now**   
**So let me hold**   
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Danny shivered & Ethan held his hand, thumb brushing his knuckles, his free one coming to rest on his hip, lightly pulling him closer to him, sharing his warmth. Danny hid his face in Ethan's neck, placing a chaste kiss over his pulse point.

**And if I may just take your breath away**   
**I don't mind if there's not much to say**   
**Sometimes the silence guides our minds**   
**So move to a place so far away**   
**The goose bumps start to raise**   
**The minute that my left hand meets your waist**   
**And then I watch your face**   
**Put my finger on your tongue**   
**'Cause you love to taste, yeah**

They swayed in silence, Danny still hidden in Ethan's neck, Ethan's eyes closed as their breathing synced up. One hand laced with his, & the other resting on Danny's lower back, holding him impossibly close. The silence bothering neither, the song still playing & guiding their movements.

**These hearts adore**   
**Everyone the other beats hardest for**   
**Inside this place is warm**   
**Outside it starts to pour**

  **Coming down**  
 **One love, two mouths**  
 **One love, one house**  
 **No shirt, no blouse**  
 **Just us, you find out**  
 **Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

**'Cause it's too cold**   
**For you here & now**   
**So let me hold**   
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Both sang quietly, pulling back Danny met Ethan's gaze as his eyes fluttered open. Danny brought a hand to his face, cupping it gently, thumb tracing his cheekbone just before planting a kiss there. A wide smile stretched onto Ethan's face as he pecked Danny's nose, causing Danny to laugh.

**Whoa, whoa...**   
**Whoa, whoa... whoa**

Danny's expression became serious as he held Ethan's gaze, "I love you more than you know." He said simply, lips in a relaxed line, neither smiling nor frowning. The swaying of Ethan's hips stuttered as Danny's heart picked up tempo, blush creeping into his cheeks as he looked at the brown carpet. Ethan hooked a finger under Danny's chin, lifting it to meet his eyes, he smiled.

**'Cause it's too cold**   
**For you here & now**   
**So let me hold**   
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold**   
**For you here & now**   
**Let me hold**   
**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And it's too cold,**   
**It's too cold**   
**The holes of my sweater...**

"I love you more than you think." Ethan replied licking his chapped lips, "Danny Mahealani, I'm completely & utterly in love with you, I'd give my life for you. I don't know why I haven't admitted it sooner, maybe because I was scared-"

Danny shushed him, "I understand, just kiss me?" He said, Ethan did as asked, meeting his lips with all passion & happiness. Ethan's wolf howled in pure joy, his mate was _in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Neighborhood - Sweater Weather


End file.
